


Oil Stains and Kisses

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Childishness, Fluff and Angst, Pick-Up Lines, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Silly, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Fifty prompt-inspired oneshots about Hiro and Trina.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Trina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. "Quit Stealing All the Pillows!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally doing the prompt challenge for Hirina that I mentioned a while ago! This will contain fifty oneshots and is based on this prompt list, specifically part B. Fluff: https://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/183360936834/200-dialogue-prompts
> 
> Mind the tags, please. I'll be aging Hiro and Trina up in a few chapters (such as this first one) and those will sometimes get suggestive (like this first one). Nothing graphic enough that I think warrants a rating higher than T, but yeah. I'll update them as need be, but I think what I have now is good for the time being.
> 
> I don't know how frequently or infrequently this will update, or if I'll do everything in order yet, but I have a few chapters done already and it's been fun so far! I decided for the sake of time, I'll just write short, quick-to-write and quick-to-read pieces. So, anywhere from around a couple hundred words to a thousand-ish? But who knows, I may have a few that end up longer.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy!

"This one is mine, and this one is mine, and this one is mine - "

"Hiro!" Trina laughed, swiping up the last pillow from the head of the bed before her boyfriend could snatch it. "Quit stealing all the pillows!"

"What?" Hiro pretended to be shocked, placing a surprised hand over his chest. "I'm not _stealing_ anything, Trina. We've officially moved in together; don't you know how the saying goes? What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours, so that means all these pillows are mine, so if you could be nice and just give me that that one back..."

He leaned across the bed, thighs pressed against the edge of the mattress, extending a waving arm out for the pillow.

Trina jerked back, tucking the pillow under her arm with a Cheshire grin. "Absolutely not! That's totally not what the saying means, and you know that, Hamada."

Hiro flopped down on top of the sheets, puffing out his lower lip. "Yes, it does! You don't get it, I _need_ four pillows on my side of the bed! My brain is big and heavy and delicate, and can't sleep properly - and therefore function properly - without soft pillows to lay on at night! I'm like that princess from that one fairy tale that couldn't sleep at all because there's a pea under her thousand mattresses."

Trina was about to scoff at him for the poor excuse, but the lame princess comparison got her to laugh - and judging by the wide smile spreading across Hiro's face, that's exactly what he was going for.

"Sorry, Princess Hiro," she teased, "you're not getting my pillows. What am I supposed to sleep on, a rock?"

Hiro pushed himself up on his arms, cupping his face between his hands. "Hm, really hadn't thought that through yet. But hey, you're a strong woman who doesn't need all of life's silly luxuries to be happy, I'm sure you'll be fine sleeping on the mattress or your rock."

Trina didn't think twice as she whapped him over the head with the pillow. "Excuse you!? What is _that_ supposed to mean? Last I checked, pillows aren't luxuries, and have you _seen_ my jewelry box!? If anything, by that logic, I should be stealing all of YOUR pillows!"

"Hey - !" Hiro started to protest, only to suddenly realize how close the pillow was now.

He made a mad grab for it.

Trina was quicker, though. She tossed the pillow to the side, snatched his wrists, and put her weight into shoving him back first onto the bed, and promptly sat herself on his hips.

Hiro gasped, staring up at her with wide, now genuinely surprised, eyes. His cheeks flushed.

Trina could feel her own cheeks doing the same as she smiled down smugly at him.

They both burst into loud laughter.

If anyone were watching the pair, surely their goofiness could be forgiven; they were both twenty-two years old, recently graduated from SFIT with advanced degrees in robotics, had just celebrated their eighth anniversary as a couple mere weeks ago, and had finally settled into their new apartment together. This was a brand new chapter of their lives starting, and needless to say, they were feeling excited and giddy.

"All right, all right! You win," Hiro conceded between laughs. "You can have your precious pillows. Let's finish making the bed."

"Oh, now you want to finish making it?" Trina raised an eyebrow, fading into giggles. "Admit it, you just love when I manhandle you. That's what you were after all along, wasn't it?"

"Oh please," Hiro denied, sharply turning his chin away.

"Please what? Pin your arms above your head? Like this?"

She forced his arms above his head, locking his wrists together, and grinned.

Hiro's flush deepened. His face fell. "Come on!" he protested. "That's not fair!"

Trina smirked. "You're free to try to fight me off. Not that you've _ever_ won. Remember the first time I got you by the arms and twisted you around like a pretzel?"

His lips twitched back up at the memory. "When we first met at a bot-fight. Yeah, I remember. Wasn't exactly happy."

"Yet here we are," she sighed wistfully. "Who knew in a few years it'd turn out to be one of things that _does_ make you 'happy.'"

"Shut up."

Trina laughed again, releasing his arms and climbing off his body. "Come on, loverboy, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's just a kink."

Hiro sat up, stretching his wrists. He smiled mischievously. "Who said I was ashamed? That's just not why I was stealing all the pillows."

She reached over to take back two of said pillows from his side of the bed, not bothering with the one on the floor. "Suuure. Okay, I'll humor you; why were you stealing my pillows?"

A tiny light twinkled in Hiro's eyes.

Before Trina could move or open her mouth, he launched himself at her, rolling them over until he was lying on top of her, her arms now the ones pinned.

Hiro mirrored her smirk. "Actually, all I wanted was to goad you into a kiss. I _was_ going to hold them ransom until you gave me one, but this works, too."

With that, he pecked her on the lips and rolled off of her.

Trina lay there blinking in bafflement, stunned.

As Hiro sat up on the edge of the bed, back turned to her, he put a finger to his chin, sobering up. "All right, that's done. So, it's almost five and all we have left to do is finish making the bed. We should go out to eat to celebrate our new place. What are you hungry for? I'm thinking's Aya's Pizz- Euugh, Trina!"

Trina yanked him back down by the collar. She pulled him into a much deeper kiss, one that he gradually relaxed into.

"We can eat later," she told him when they parted. "I have other ideas on how we can celebrate."


	2. "You Want a Bite?"

"My aunt made kohakuto as a limited time special for kids in the café," Hiro told Trina while they walked through the campus gardens, fishing around in his backpack. "I brought some to school to eat between classes. Do you want a bite? You can have some, I think I brought too much."

Trina watched curiously as he pulled out a small, plastic box and opened the lid. A brightly colored mix of hard candy greeted her, each one shaped like a little jewel. She had to give it to his Aunt Cass; she really knew how to make pretty looking candy.

She had stopped by SFIT to hang out with Hiro for a little while, since he had a few hours of free time between his afternoon classes today. Normally, he'd be in the robotics labs with his brother and friends, but he'd invited her by text to meet him on campus. With their nights of bot-fighting behind them, school year in full motion, and mid-terms coming up, they hadn't had a whole lot of time lately to hang out. So when Trina got the text, she hardly questioned it; if Hiro wanted to walk around campus with her before heading back to the labs and later his next class, she wasn't going to refuse him. (Honestly, it should have been a crime for mid-terms to steal her boyfriend away from her so thoroughly; she almost missed him.)

"Kohakuto, huh?" she asked. "Isn't that stuff just pure sugar?"

Hiro blinked at her. "You've never had it before?"

"I think I did as a kid. Don't get me wrong, I buy what I want with my own money _now,_ but my father's never been a huge sweets person."

Hiro held out the box to her. "Then you've gotta try it. Seriously, Aunt Cass makes the best everything. You'll love it."

Trina wrinkled her nose. "I...don't know. Sugar is great and I definitely didn't inherit my father's taste buds, but I'm not sure _pure_ sugar is going to taste that great."

His shoulders slumped, eyes falling to the ground. "Oh. I, uh - Well, Aunt Cass doesn't make them with only sugar and agar!" He suddenly perked back up. "She uses real fruit to give it a better taste. She jokes that it makes them a little healthier. Here, these ones are apple. Just try it."

He picked up a red, green, and blue swirled jewel in his palm and offered it to her.

Trina tilted her head, thinking it over a second. Really, what did she have to lose? At worst, she'd just spit it out into the nearest garbage can.

"Yeah, okay," she shrugged. She took the piece out of his hand and plopped it in her mouth.

Hiro smiled brightly as she chewed. "What do you think?"

"It's crunchy," she commented before swallowing. "You're right, it does taste like apple."

"So it's good?"

Trina nodded. "Yup. Lemme grab another."

His smile widened to his ears as she reached to grab a couple from the box. A light blush formed on his cheeks.

Trina's brow furrowed. "Well, don't you look pleased with yourself; what's with that look? Is it Valentine's Day and I just forgot?" she joked.

He shook his head, blush deepening. "Nah. I might have forgot to mention I helped Aunt Cass make these with the left overs from the café batches for you. It's - It's not a holiday or your birthday or anything, so I wasn't sure what you'd think of me giving you candy out of nowhere, so uh, uh - "

Trina grinned at his stammering. She tossed the candy into her other hand and took his to hold. "Aww, aren't you sweet? Not sure why you're so nervous when we're dating - I'd get it if we were just friends and this was your way of confessing, but feel free to give me candy any time. Or real jewels. Or presents in general. I like gifts. Especially boyfriend gifts. Actually, isn't that your job as a boyfriend?"

Hiro chuckled. He rolled his eyes and squeezed her hand. "Sure it is. Want my jacket, too? So, you really like them? The - the kohakuto, I mean."

Trina leaned over to kiss his cheek, enjoying the way his blush ran up to his ears, and plopped a second piece in her mouth. "I just said so, didn't I? Thanks, Hiro. It is really sweet of you to not just buy, but make candy for me. Aren't I a lucky girl."

He scratched the back of his head with a little laugh. "You're welcome. Any time. Well, uh, sort of. Did you know it takes _days_ for kohakuto to dry? No wonder Aunt Cass is only selling them as a limited time item. Why hasn't anyone found a way to just cook them!? Tadashi made fun of me for 'sulking' when Aunt Cass said we had to lay them out somewhere where Mochi couldn't reach for a few days before they were done, but what does _he_ know..."

Trina smiled affectionately as he babbled, biting into a third piece.


	3. "Give Me a Second and I'll Show You."

It had been a while since Hiro snuck out of the house for non-hero related reasons. A mischievous part of him believed he should be forgiven for that, though; it was far from abnormal for a teenage boy to sneak out to visit his girlfriend. Well, his girlfriend was a robot, but still. The point remained. Adolescence is as adolescence does. It wasn't like they were going to do anything illegal.

"Trina?" he called out behind the closed Aya's Pizzeria, where she had told him to meet her, holding up his cell phone for light. "You here?"

"Over here!"

Hiro ran a couple of paces forward.

Trina came around the corner of the building, revealing herself with a purple backpack slung over one shoulder.

Hiro regarded her carefully. She hadn't told him what she wanted to meet him over, only that it was a surprise. He'd assumed it would be something light-hearted, but the backpack threw him off. "W-What's going on?"

Trina grinned cheekily. "I told you, I have a surprise. Give me a second and I'll show you."

She looped the backpack around her arm and dropped it on the ground, kneeling on one knee next to it. Flipping open the top, she began digging around inside.

Hiro frowned. He had no idea what to expect from this, good or bad.

It had been close to a year now since Obake was defeated, since Trina turned around and reformed. It had been a hard year for her; first she lost her father, the one person she had loved most in the world, then she had to struggle to survive on her own without him or their lair of a home, and when Hiro met up with her again and finally broke through her, 'People like us don't change, we just pretend to' shell, she was forced to grapple with the horrible things her father had done and was going to do, things she had been raised to believe were not only necessary, but acceptable. She still grappled with his ways, to be honest, so far unable to completely come to terms with the man he had really been.

Hiro had done his best to help her. He knew exactly what it was like to lose a loved one, having lost Tadashi only months before Obake's demise, and he'd supported her every step since she first accepted his olive branch of redemption. But it was still hard for her. There were days when she isolated herself in order to be completely alone, days when she lashed out angrily, days where she broke down crying wondering what she'd done wrong as a daughter for her father to leave her by choosing to die in his collapsing lab. Hiro would be lying if he said he didn't worry about her mental and emotional states, or that he didn't fear she might one day relapse and go criminal again.

Trina paused her digging. She looked up at him curiously, then cracked a wry smile. "What, do you think I'm running away or something? Don't be naïve, Hamada. I only brought the backpack to hide the thing in. It's not like my jean pockets are that big."

Hiro didn't have time to answer. He put an awkward hand on the back of his neck and opened his mouth to speak, but Trina finally pulled out the 'thing.' His mouth promptly dropped all the way open.

"Is that - !?"

Trina stood up proudly. "A two pound bag of gummy bears? Yeah, it cost me eleven bucks and that was on _sale_, the conmen. And you probably thought I was running away. Here, catch if it's not too heavy for ya."

Hiro grunted as he caught the bag against his chest. It _was_ heavy, but he stared down at it like it was the holy grail. Oh-_hoh,_ his stomach, Aunt Cass, and the dentist were going to absolutely hate him. Yet it would be so worth it to devour this entire bag over the next month. Two weeks if Baymax didn't intervene for the silly reason that was his 'health.'

Trina's words suddenly processed in his ears, though, and he flushed in embarrassment. "Ah, s-sorry. I thought we were going to hang out or go on a late night date, so I didn't expect to see you with a backpack. Uh, hey, not that I don't appreciate this a thousand times over - seriously, you have tell me what store is selling giant bags of gummy bears! - but why did you buy this for me and give it to me in the middle of the night behind a closed pizzeria?"

Her smile slipped. Trina scratched her face nervously. "Eh, to be frank...I mostly wanted to say thanks for everything you've done for me. When my father told me he wanted you for a protégé, I was so excited because I'd always liked and admired you at bot-fights. So when I came home that night after Yama's and told him about you, and he told _me_ who you were and how he wanted to keep you around... Anyway, I was kind of hurt and didn't understand when you decided to stay on the straight and narrow and told me I could be better than this. That wasn't how my father raised me. But you've been my number one supporter since he died, even when your friends cautioned against trusting me, and...I don't know where I'd be today without you. So, uh, this was kind of a last minute idea and I didn't want to thank you anywhere your friends could catch us. And - like I said, thanks."

Hiro straightened his spine, blinking in disbelief. "Oh. OH. Well, I'm - I'm sorry I thought you were up to something else. But yeah, of course I'd help you! You were my friend, and my brother - he would have wanted me to help you. Like I said back then, he helped me get out of bot-fighting, and you know, you're a robot but you're also a person, and your father wasn't - I mean, I have no doubt he loved you, he was just sick is all, but he sort of used you and hurt you. I wasn't just going to let you be alone when you needed help."

Trina clasped a hand around her wrist behind her back and sauntered up to him. "Or when I could have turned into a revenge-driven enemy?"

Hiro shrugged. "That, too, but it wasn't the first thing on my mind. I'll admit, it was weird finding out who _you_ were - I never thought I'd see you again after Yama's competition - but I was also sad you didn't seem to believe in yourself or the world. I knew I could have ended up like that if not for Tadashi. So, when I found you again, there was no way I was just going to leave you, too. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Trina stared at him, her face unreadable. After a moment, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you."

He mirrored her actions, leaning in to kiss her a few seconds longer. "Any time. So," he held up the bag of gummy bears, "wanna go out on a real date and start devouring this with me? Er, uh - I know you don't eat and all, but you gotta know there's no way I'm making it home without opening this either."

She giggled, and gave him an adoring smile. "I figured as much. Sure. Wanna head down to the docks? The ocean's beautiful on a clear night like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first thought when I read this prompt: Hey, let's write Hiro giving her jewelry since Trina canonically likes jewels! It could be a birthday present or something.
> 
> Me: Oh, wait, I had him give her candy jewels (kohakuto) last chapter. How about instead I write about her giving him something?
> 
> Me: ...Did I just write about them both giving each other candy in consecutive chapters? FML.
> 
> xD Hope you enjoyed!


	4. "You'll Play This Game With Me, Won't You?"

"Hey! I stole the first game in this series last year!" Trina exclaimed in hushed excitement as she grabbed Hiro by the arm, pulling him away from the stand of used video games over to the rack she was standing in front of.

"Okay, I know you're being quiet, but that's not really a good thing to say in a store with cameras," Hiro commented.

They were at a local video game store looking for new games to play together. It had been months since Hiro last bought or received as a gift a new video game, and much as he loved his current collection, he had an itch to add to it again. Trina, who liked to play multi-player mode with him be it on PC or handheld, had come along.

"I didn't steal it from here," Trina whispered her retort. She raised her voice to normal level and pointed to a case above their heads. Her eyes brightened. "Alien Rush was _amazing!_ It's a hack and slash game that takes place in space, where the last human on earth not locked in a cattle pen works her way through the alien Zalgorthians' main fleet, home world, and then the emperor's palace to free the rest of the Earthlings. It was awesome! I didn't know it had a sequel!"

Hiro checked and did a doubletake at the price. "Yeah, there's probably a reason for that - by the looks of it, this was just released."

Trina didn't appear to be listening. "My copy of the first game was at home when the catastrophe went down, so I have to get this. Look, it has a multi-player mode, too. So did the first one. I never bothered much with the online option, though, because a lot of the players I played with sucked big time."

Hiro perked up with a smirk. "Ooo, those are fighting words, Trina. Better hope no Alien Rush fans are in the store with us."

"What, are they going to beat me up?" she batted her eyelashes mockingly. She raised her hand, flipping her wrist over. "Because I think they'll find that their hands will hurt worse than mine."

Hiro snorted. "You've never felt metallic to me."

Trina grinned, but said nothing more on the subject. "So, you'll play this game with me, won't you? I really want to kick your butt in multi-player."

"Only if you're paying for it," he said, shrugging. It sounded like fun. "There are other games I'm looking at to buy, and I didn't come here with _that_ much money. So yeah, if you buy it, I'll play it with you."

She clapped her hands together, folding them at her thighs. "Deal. I still have some cash left over from my Good Luck Alley days."

"Of course you do," Hiro shook his head. "How much did you win and how much did you steal?"

Trina put her hands on his shoulders. "Hey, we're in a _store,_ Hiro, keep your voice down, remember?" She chuckled. "I only have a couple hundred dollars left. I'll come back tonight or tomorrow and buy it, then I can kick your butt!"

"You sound really confident for someone who loses half the time," he teased. "What if I kick _your_ butt at Alien Rush, huh? Gee, that's would just be humiliating."

Trina shot him a wicked smile that sent pleasant shivers up Hiro's spine. "For your information, our score is about even. I'm definitely not going to LET you humiliate me at the sequel to my favorite game, Hamada. I used to play Alien Rush all the time, so I'm going to thrash you. Just wait and see."

Hiro loved how competitive his girlfriend was. "Oh, we'll see all right. This'll make beating you so much sweeter."

Her eyes sparkled in mischief. "Dream on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I remember right, Trina has alien stickers on her phone in The Bot-Fighter, so I headcanon her as liking aliens and space. Not *that* much, but in the same way Hiro likes robot monster movies and has posters of them in his side of the room.


	5. “What Should We Name Him/Her?”

Hiro couldn't stop marveling at the ever rounding curve of his wife's stomach. They were five months pregnant now, twenty-one and a half weeks really, and Trina's bump, while not overly large, was more than noticeable. It was almost hard to believe five months ago she'd been flat as a board while their baby was only an embryo. Now there was a whole head, ten fingers and toes, and kicking arms and legs in there. They'd be parents soon. That fact alone was enough to put him in a state of awe.

"Earth to Hiro; my eyes are up here."

Hiro started, startled.

Trina raised her brow nonchalantly, wiping her oil smudged hands down on one of the rags they kept for clean up in the garage.

After moving out of Aunt Cass' place and into an apartment, Hiro had grown nostalgic for the lab he and Tadashi had converted her garage into. So when he and Trina had bought their house, one of the first things they had decided on was setting up their future lab in the garage. It wasn't like they didn't have a perfectly good driveway to park their car in. Besides, after practically growing up on home made labs, both of them kind of wanted to give their future children the same opportunity someday.

"You're barely helping me fix this thing," Trina remarked. "Not that I couldn't probably get this bot up and running again on my own, but why the sudden spacing out? The baby's not doing anything in there right now, I can tell you that much."

Hiro smiled nervously, caught, and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry. My mind started wandering and I guess I got distracted."

Trina set the rag down on the work table and put her palms on her hips. Her hands still had oil smudges on them, which were no doubt going to stain her pants, but she didn't appear to care at the moment. She wasn't mad, though; if anything, her expression was thoughtful. "It's okay. They're kind of always in the back of my mind, too, you know - and not just because I'm dreading the day I won't be able to see my feet anymore - though that'll suck. But soon it'll be three of us instead of two. It'll be a sorta weird change. A good weird, but still. "

He relaxed. Leaning on the work table, he replied, "I don't know if 'weird' is the word I'd use, even if it's a _good_ weird. I think...astonishing? No, incredible, that's the word I'm looking for! In four months, we'll be parents. Yeah, it's a little nerve-wracking, but I can't wait."

She nodded, raising of her hands to her belly. "Neither can I. Nerve-wracking is right, though. Think maternal instinct will keep me from dropping it the day we bring her home?"

The way she smiled goofily and raised her eyebrows signaled that she was joking, and Hiro chuckled.

"How do you know it's a girl?" he asked, propping his elbows up behind him. "We haven't had an ultrasound telling us the sex yet."

Not that the sex really mattered. They didn't even know if their baby's gender would match their sex in the end; but if their child ever came up to them - and it didn't matter whether they were two years old, five, ten, seventeen, or thirty-eight - and told them they were really a girl, not a boy, or a boy instead of a girl, or neither or both or flowed along the spectrum, they'd unconditionally accept them without question. It was just one of the trivial things they wondered about, like whether their baby would have brown or black hair, brown, green, or blue eyes, or be tall or short when they grew up. The answer wasn't crucial or anything.

"I feel it in my bones," she stated matter-of-factly, and Hiro couldn't tell if she was joking this time or not. "I have a good feeling we're going to have a daughter."

"Based on what evidence?" he had to tease. "How are your bones telling you we'll have a girl?"

Trina curled her lips and folded her arms. "It's hard to explain. But don't worry, when _you_ get pregnant, you'll know what I'm talking about."

Hiro still had no idea if she was joking or not. Well, that last bit was undeniably a joke - but you know what, he wasn't going to dwell on it. They'd find out eventually anyway.

"Well, since we're talking about the baby," he steered the subject away, "we haven't come up with any names yet. What should we name them?"

Trina chewed on that for a moment. "Good question. I guess this far into the pregnancy is as good a time as any to start thinking about it."

Hiro pushed himself off the work table and grabbed the chair from the computer desk, spinning it outwards. He threw himself down on the seat. "I like the name Akane for a girl."

Trina raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you've been thinking about this already, huh?"

He shrugged. "A little. Remember how I went to dinner with Aunt Cass and Tadashi the other night while you were visiting your mom's grave with your dad?"

Hiro had gone with Trina to Mrs. Aken's grave countless times over the years, but the other day had been her and Mr. Aken's wedding anniversary. Mr. Aken had had every intention of going alone to visit her grave, only he was in an unusually foul mood that day, snappish and biting. It had reminded them of the years he'd gone off his meds after his wife's death, and Trina had wondered if the grief had gotten to him so much that he'd declined to take them that morning again, so she'd insisted on accompanying him. Mr. Aken, in his foul mood, hadn't wanted anyone going with him, but in the end he couldn't refuse his pregnant daughter's desire to visit her own mother's grave. Hiro, however, he'd put his foot down on, and so Trina had waved him away. She spent the whole day with her father, while he eventually found himself spending time with his own family.

"I do; it took me hours to convince him to take his pills," Trina remarked. "Why, did you guys start thinking up names without me?"

Hiro shot her a sheepish smile. "Eh, maybe. Aunt Cass asked me if we'd talked about it yet and I told her no. Tadashi said if we have a girl we should name her Akane because it means deep red or something, and red's my favorite color. He was kidding and I didn't really care, but it's sorta been growing on me. It is a pretty name, isn't it?"

Trina cupped her chin and patted her finger tips against her cheek, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "We're going to name our daughter after your favorite color, oh boy. Have I ever told you that your brother had the most _amazing_ ideas? Haha, you're right, though, it is a pretty name. We can put that on the list as a potential name."

"Ha ha, thanks," Hiro tossed his legs out and crossed his ankles. "What about you? You've gotta have some ideas of your own."

She rolled her shoulders. "I do. It's not like it's never crossed my mind the past five months. Suzume is one I like. Or Suzu, for short or on it's own. Lyra is another one I thought of."

"Suzume, Suzu, and Lyra," Hiro tested them slowly on his tongue. He nodded. "Yeah, those are good. That's four names. Do you wanna make a huge list, or should we start thinking of boy names now?"

"I bet we'll come up with more as get closer to the due date," she pointed out calmly. "So let's not get too ahead ourselves. For a boy, if we _do_ have one...Yuuta or Isaac."

"Yuuta or Isaac," Hiro repeated. "Not bad choices. I like Yuuta. Or we could also dooo...Haru? Hayate? Masaru? Souta? Oh, and for a girl, we could also try Hana or Misaki."

Trina laughed. "This _is_ something you've been thinking about a lot!"

He blushed and scratched his cheek. "I can't help it. I'm excited and we have to call them something. I mean, imagine if we still haven't picked one by the time they're born! Heh, the birth certificate would be a real pain to fill out then, huh?"

With a snort, Trina strode over and planted herself in his lap. She took one of his hands, placed it on her stomach, and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "It would, you silly. We'll figure it out," she told him, and brushed her lips over his. "I think we've got a good list going so far. God knows they won't have a stupid sounding name."

"Yeah?" Hiro breathed, more than pleased to have his wife and soon to be child in his arms.

"Uh huh," Trina nodded. "Now why don't you help me get this bot finished for work, and then we can start writing all these down so we don't forget them."

He grinned cheesily. "Right, the bot. Okay. But Akane's my favorite girl name, okay?"

She chuckled, disentangling herself from his lap, to his disappointment. "Got it. Now come on, stop being a lazy bum and making your pregnant wife do all the hard work. Or I'll tell your brother and he'll beat you up."

At that, Hiro burst out laughing. "Not saying he wouldn't, but don't you mean your dad?"

Trina scoffed. "I don't want to raise our baby as a single mom, Hiro."

This time, she was clearly joking - yet the thought of Mr. Aken coming after him was not a pleasant one, so he jumped up. "All right, all right, I'm coming."

She giggled. "Don't like that idea, do you?"

"I'll take a 'learn to be a gentleman!' beating from Tadashi any day. He doesn't have a history of scientifically unethical basement experiments on his resume."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weirdly enough, this was the hardest one to write so far.
> 
> Some of the names I picked were picked because of their meaning, others because I thought they sounded nice. Fun little tidbit: I was tempted to throw in a "What if we named the baby after Tadashi?" line in there, but I tend to make Tadashi alive in my human AUs and couldn't find a good place to turn it into a joke instead, so I left it out.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed so far! I actually wrote these five prompts pretty close together, so while I'm not *promising* to keep that up, I might have more ready in the near future because this is a lot of fun.


	6. “Have You Ever Played in the Rain?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning: I refer to Obake's death here as a suicide, because (ambiguity as to whether he *really* died aside) that's what it was - he chose to stay in a collapsing lab rather than get out with Baymax. Nevertheless, this is an angst heavy chapter, and I wanted to give a warning that his death is discussed as a suicide.

The storm outside was fierce and loud, the rain pounding hard and the wind howling all throughout the streets. The sky was darkened to a near black, the roads drenched in rain, and the trees blowing in just about every direction.

The café was empty, save for the two of them. Hiro's aunt had closed up early due to the lack of customers; seemed no one wanted to come out for coffee in the middle of a storm. The lights were all out, the food put away, the front doors locked. Only Trina and Hiro remained, the sole life in the small shop.

Trina had meant to be alone. She'd stomped out of the garage with a frustrated growl and hid herself in a corner of the café, the only place she could currently go without stepping out into the storm. If she'd wanted to stick by Hiro, she would have stayed in the garage with him.

Sadly, her solitude wasn't meant to last, as the universe didn't like the concept of her being happy or at least content. It took Hiro less than twenty-five minutes to follow her out, however tentatively he'd approached the table she'd settled herself at. Fine. Whatever; if he was going to sit here with her, then he could, but that didn't mean she had to speak to or acknowledge him. Trina kept her head turned to the windows and doors, her mouth sealed shut. On the bright side, if there was one, he didn't open his mouth either.

It was stupid, honestly. This wasn't the first time they'd fought and argued since Hiro finally figured out she was the bot thief back in October (it was easier to think of that time than it was the near catastrophe). Trina knew how it would all end: she'd calm down, he'd say some nice words, _maybe_ she'd snap and they'd argue and debate a bit more, and then the apologies would come and soon enough, everything would be back to normal.

As if she had a normal.

She huffed to herself, folding her arms tighter across her chest.

Nothing had been normal since Father died. _Nothing_ had been okay since his plans failed and he decided suicide was the best way out. Her heart hurt in so many different places, it was like it had shattered enough to break but not enough to fall completely apart, keeping her in a constant, thumping and thrumming agony. Her father was dead and had left her all alone in the world and she _didn't. understand. WHY._ And _NOTHING_ had been the same since.

Hiro didn't get it. He tried to, thought he did, but he didn't. Oh, he knew what it was like to lose his brother and she could commiserate with him on those feelings, but the facts remained: Tadashi hadn't killed himself. Tadashi hadn't been the sole person in Hiro's world. Tadashi hadn't taken everything Hiro knew and loved with him in the destruction. Hiro couldn't relate to her on those. How could he possibly understand? Oh, he tried, and Trina loved him all the more for it, but it wasn't enough.

Trina was hurt. Trina was angry. Trina was a pent up ball of anguish and aggression, and sometimes it boiled and bubbled within her to the point that a bad mood wouldn't simply stay put at a bad mood, preferring instead to take every antic, stupid mistake, haughty word, the very _breaths_ Hiro took as barbed insults until Trina was chucking a wrench at the garage wall in the hopes she'd smash his computer.

It wasn't healthy. She knew that. That knowledge changed nothing.

The fight wasn't over that, though. Not his harmless ways or the chucked wrench. They'd stopped fighting over those types of things about ten fights ago. Hiro had a better idea of where her behavior was coming from now, and he tried extra hard to be patient about it. Sometimes he brought in his friends for help, which Trina despised. Sometimes he brought in his aunt, which she despised less (Cass looked at her more like a hurt little girl than an enemy waiting to burst back into crime) but still hated. Otherwise, it was either him or the healthcare bot, and Trina had long ago screamed at him that she didn't want anything to do with the bot that left her father to die, so that left just him.

Trina wondered how much he was trying to emulate his late brother in his attempts to comfort her. Tadashi was apparently a calm young man, a perfect _saint_ from what she had heard. Oh, he could get mean, he could get angry, and he and Hiro used to beat on each other for fun, but he must have been born with such a perfectly _golden_ heart from the way everyone talked about him. He'd left his mark on Hiro, according to their aunt and friends, though Hiro had always been more like his brother than he realized, Cass claimed.

Whatever the case, once Hiro had gotten a better idea of what was going on with her, his approach to their fights and arguments had changed. Through the bickering and mouthing off, he did his best to navigate the conversation away from whatever they were spewing about to the real heart of the matter - she was grieving and angry and looking for an outlet to take her feelings out on (he phrased it much more nicely and gently, but that was really it) - and their make ups became more about compassion and comfort. He was far from perfect at it, but...yeah, in a few hours Trina would feel guilty.

But that was a few hours away, and she had no intention of apologizing for calling him a fake and trying to break his computer yet.

His aunt thought she needed professional help. If Trina weren't a robot and the daughter of a madman who'd tried to decimate the city, she'd be inclined to agree. She could hardly spill her heart out to a professional without admitting those, though.

The silence in the café was drowned out by the storm outside. As long as she kept her head turned, Trina could almost forget Hiro was there.

She wanted to be alone; why was that too much to ask for?

Then, softly, the silence was broken: "Have you ever played in the rain?"

Trina started. That was different.

Despite herself, she turned her head back around.

Hiro watched her thoughtfully.

"What?" she asked.

Maybe she was mistaken, but that didn't sound like their usual song and dance.

"Have you ever played out in the rain?" he repeated, with more pep in his tone. "You won't, you know, rust or anything, will you?"

Trina flattened her brow. Seriously? "No," she asserted. "I won't rust. My skin is synthetic, not metal. My insides are protected, Hamada."

"That's good," he commented airily, as if it really mattered. "So did you ever play in it?"

She rolled her eyes obnoxiously. "Yeah, when I was younger. It was fun. Every kid thinks it's fun! Who cares?"

"I used to play out in the rain as a kid," he began, taking a brief look out the big circle window. "Tadashi and I would put on our raincoats and boots, and go play while Aunt Cass watched us through the window. It was always fun. We'd jump in puddles, splash, stick our tongues out to catch the rain, chase each other. I'm surprised we didn't catch colds for as much we stayed out there."

"I sincerely don't care," Trina bit, purely because she could. She'd feel guilty about that later as well.

Hiro, however, was undaunted. "One time I fell and scraped my knee on the sidewalk. I started bleeding through my pants and it freaked me out. Tadashi carried me back inside and sat with me while Aunt Cass sprayed the stingy antibiotics on my knee. I cried the whole time."

She deflated some and sighed. "Look, I know that I'm being a jerk and all, but I'm not one of your old bullies who'd get a sick kick out of you being in pain. I sincerely don't wanna hear this, Hiro."

He rolled one shoulder, closing and opening his eyes as he did. "I was being a huge baby. I mean, I was like five or six, but no one likes being a baby. Looking back, you'd think for sure my middle school older brother would make fun of me. Except he didn't; he carried me, held my hand while Aunt Cass patched my knee up, and we spent the rest of the afternoon watching cartoons together."

"As usual, what a saint, your brother," Trina snorted.

"He wasn't a saint," Hiro corrected her. "He looked out for me. He always knew what to do, even when he really didn't. It took him a while to think of way to get me out of Good Luck Alley and bot-fighting, which bothered him so much, but he was always there when I needed him. He'd show up just in time to save me from a beating."

That wistful, mourning look appeared on his face. The one that said he missed his brother most in the world and would do anything to have him back. Trina couldn't fight the way her own face crumbled in response. Even if it wasn't exactly the same, she couldn't not empathize with him when he got that look. The two most important people to them, regardless of how and why, were gone forever, and there was nothing they could do about it.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, though not for their fight. "Never met him, but I saw him drag you away from a few fights. I know he loved you."

Hiro raised his chin, sobering. He stared at her for a long minute. "...I know he did. Thank you. Your dad loved you, too, you know."

Trina gave a humorless laugh at that. It was jarring on her own ears, against the harsh rain outside and otherwise silent café. "Sure. That's why he killed himself. That's why the lab footage I hacked into showed he didn't even _think_ of me when he did. But he thought of _you."_

She couldn't forgive that of her father. In his last moments, he hadn't so much as said her name. He didn't worry about her safety, didn't work to get her out, didn't spare any heartfelt message for his precious daughter to receive post-mortem. Instead, he let Baymax go and told him to tell _Hiro_ they could have done great things together. Her own father hadn't cared about her in his last moments. Had he cared about her at all? Or had it all been a lie? Or did some human boy with a big brain, no matter how much she loved him, too, actually trump his own daughter?

"So that's what it's about today," Hiro murmured, perhaps to himself.

Trina glared, yet her lips remained sealed. Maybe it was; her feelings were all a mixed mish mash, so what did it matter? It was one thing today, another thing tomorrow, and the first one again the next day. Big deal.

Hiro glanced out at the rain. "...Your father was sick."

"I know that. You _told_ me," she spat. "It doesn't matter. It still hurts."

He smiled bitterly. "Everyone said Tadashi wasn't really gone as long as we remembered him; but that still hurt, too."

"Your brother didn't leave you on purpose," she spit venomously. "He still cared about you at the end!"

The bitter smile fell. "You sure?"

Trina furrowed her brow. "Huh?"

"Are you sure?" Hiro asked, and he looked so sad. She suddenly noticed his hands were gripping the edge of the table, his knuckles straining white. "I grabbed him by the arm. I told him no. Do you know how much I needed him? He was my big brother and best friend, and definitely not a firefighter at that. I couldn't picture a world without him and I still can't. Yeah, I had Aunt Cass and I was starting to get to know the others, but Tadashi had been the biggest part of my life. For years, he was my _only_...the only one who stuck with me day to day, played with me, laughed with me instead of at me, loved and understood what I was doing with robotics. But he left me anyway and he died. He knew he could die. He wasn't trying to, but he _knew._ Believe it or not, I was mad at him for a long while. You know the stages of grief? I was already past denial, anger, and bargaining by his funeral, but it _hurt. so. much._ Each phase. And I was so mad at him during the anger part, and couldn't understand even after it was over."

"...Your brother was a hero," Trina argued quietly. "My father was being selfish. You can't compare them. Your brother accidently died trying to save a life. Mine committed suicide because he didn't get to kill an entire city."

"That's not my point," Hiro said. "I'm not debating who was better or trying to say they're the same. They're not, not by a longshot. But they loved us. I couldn't understand Tadashi until I went to save Abigail Callaghan, but he loved me. He did care. He wasn't trying to hurt me by dying. Your father was sick. I know you have good memories of him, you've told me about them. He was sick and didn't get help in the end, so he made a horrible choice because his brain was too sick to make a better one. He wasn't trying to hurt you, Trina, I don't believe that. I think if he were here, he'd do whatever he could to take it back."

A fire burst to life within Trina - No, he _wouldn't,_ it raged; none of it had mattered to him in the end, not the years of following him around the lair like a duckling, making him chuckle affectionately, not the hours he'd spend a day teaching her out to build and program her own bots, because she wanted to be like him and was eager to learn, not the hugs, caresses, and calling her his little star, with such rare warmth in his eyes, not how faithfully she had obeyed him through everything, so he could achieve his new, better world - yet as quickly as it burst it faded back into nothing, leaving an emptiness behind. Her vision blurred. Stupid synthetic tear ducts.

"You don't know that," she croaked. "He thought of _you,_ not me. He thought of _you,_ a kid he barely knew, instead of his own daughter."

"I can't explain that," Hiro shook his head mournfully. "All I know is that he wasn't trying to abandon you. He was a sick man. I know it's not the same as Tadashi, and you're hurting in some ways I didn't, but...a lot of it is the same, or close enough. I get why you're so angry, why you threw the wrench and stormed out. I honestly do believe he loved you, though, even if he didn't show it in the end. I - I don't think he was capable of it in the end. His brain was sick and he was too wrapped up in his defeat to think of anything else, I think. But he loved you, he cared. I know he did."

This wasn't their usual song and dance. This was striking chords they'd avoided so far. Trina didn't know how she felt about that, other than a jumbling mess inside.

How could her father love her when - ?

She didn't finish the thought. Hiro was suddenly standing beside her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders and pressing his head overtop hers.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry he thought of me. I'm sorry Baymax didn't save him. I'm sorry he left you behind."

This wasn't a resolution. This didn't end her pain, answer her questions, bring her father back and make everything normal again. It didn't take her anger away.

Later, Trina would apologize for real. She'd apologize for calling him a fake genius, fake roboticist, fake hero, and for throwing the wrench. She'd promise to make a real commitment to control herself, to get a better grip on her behavior and sort her feelings out. She'd get healthier, however she could. She didn't want to be sick either anymore, sick in her own way, and eventually hurt someone - particularly her boyfriend, who she could have harmed with the wrench if he'd been standing three more feet to the side. That wasn't what she wanted. It had never been her goal. She couldn't lose another person who cared about her.

For now, though, while thunder and lightning finally began to rage and shriek outside, she broke into tears.

Hiro stayed with her the whole time, never letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this turned into a longer one real quick. This incorporates some heavy ideas I have for other Trina-centric fics. I didn't initially intend to put them here, but I kept writing and it kept going this way, and, yeah. Here we are. Angst is fun, isn't it? Haha ^^. Hope you enjoyed.


	7. “Is it Hot in Here or is That Just You?”

"If we weren't dating and I used a pick-up line on you, would you go out with me?"

"What?" Trina lowered the fry she had been about to eat. "Where'd that come from?"

They were out at a fast food joint, on a date and celebrating the conclusion of the school year. Only one more week, and they'd have their bachelor degrees in robotics. Not that that was going to be the end of their college careers, but still - it was something to celebrate. Besides, not everyone could say they already had their bachelor degree by eighteen years old. They had just been talking about that actually, laughing about how none of them, including Hiro's brother and friends, were ever going to get away from SFIT at this rate. They'd be thirty before they graduated, Hiro had joked. Which was why it was pretty sudden that he was now asking about...pick-up lines? Yeah, it was safe to say Trina had been thrown off.

Hiro stuffed three fries into his mouth before he replied, unbothered. "I was messing around with Tadashi, Fred and Wasabi earlier, while Gogo and Honey Lemon were in class, and Fred showed us this pick-up line website. Some of them were really old and cheesy and some were obvious jokes and we were laughing at them, but some of them sounded good."

Trina's lips twitched. "Oh? Well, then why don't you try to charm me with one of the good ones then? Maybe you'll get something out of it later, if it really is that good."

He chuckled at her teasing, but Trina didn't fail to catch the little, interested light that appeared behind his eyes.

Boys.

"They weren't _that_ good," he insisted, shoving more fries into his mouth. "If I tried to use them to seduce you, you'd just laugh at me. But if we were strangers, maybe you'd be impressed enough to go on a date with me."

Good-naturedly, Trina scoffed. "I didn't say seduce me. I said if you _charm_ me enough, I might _reward_ you with a little something later."

Hiro's cheeks visibly reddened at the insinuation, but he managed to keep his face neutral. "Whatever. Anyway, if we weren't dating and I came up to you and used a pick-up line, would you go out with me? Or would I have work harder to woo you?"

She lifted her soda for a drink. "Doubtful; I like my boyfriends to romance me first. Maybe show me how skilled you are at robotics first, buy me some flowers, see if you're up to the challenge of beating me in a bot-fight, legal or otherwise...jewels might win me over real fast."

Hiro raised a finger, sarcastic, "Hey, that story sounds _oddly_ familiar...are you seeing someone behind my back?"

"Yes," Trina did her best to sound as serious as possible, despite the grin blooming on her face. "I hate for it to come out this way, but it's your brother. I've finally fallen for his handsome looks and big brain, and he's discovered a bit of a rebellious side of him. I'm sorry, Hiro, but I'm leaving you for him. I just don't think it was meant to be between us."

Hiro's face twisted into something between horror and the indescribable as he burst into an incredulous laugh. "WOW. You did not have to go that hard; Tadashi, really? I can't believe I have fight my own brother for my girlfriend now..." He shook his head playfully.

"What can I say?" Trina sighed, pretending to swoon in her seat. "No wonder so many girls on campus are in love with him. He's _so_ dreamy!"

"Okay, stop," Hiro laughed. "Or I might get the idea you actually have a crush on him."

She thought about keeping the joking going just to see how long she could get away with it, but decided against it. "Anyway, while I wouldn't go out with a stranger that did the bare minimum to try to romance me, I still want to hear one of these 'good' pick-up lines."

Hiro smiled wickedly. "Ever heard...is it hot in here or is that just you?"

Trina snorted loud. "That is _not_ your best line, everyone know that one and it's so cheesy!"

He snickered. "Yeah, you're right, I'm kidding. I mean, obviously it's you who's hot in here."

Trina eyed him suspiciously. "Wait, was that supposed to be the line? 'Is it hot in here or is it just you? Oh, never mind, it's obviously you'?"

"No, but that does sound pretty good," Hiro admitted, raising his eyes to the ceiling in thought. "Why, did it charm you? Because it's true, you know, you're clearly the hot one here."

To her petty disappointment, Trina felt her cheeks turn pink. "Ha ha, no."

Hiro shot an arm across the table, pointing directly at her. "You're lying! I can see it on your face! Haha, I'll have to remember that one. You're cute when you're flustered and don't wanna admit it."

Trina balked, and to her annoyance, felt her cheeks warm even more at the 'cute' comment. "Shut up."

Hiro smirked. "Still cute," he half-sang.

She tossed a fry at his chest. "You're such a weirdo!"

"But I'm a lovable weirdo with a very hot and very cute girlfriend," he argued. He picked up the fry from his lap, where it fell, and bit into it.

"Aren't you the flirt tonight," Trina rolled her eyes, giving in. "Maybe I won't leave you for your brother after all."

Hiro pumped his fist. "Yes! Okay, so you wanna hear the good ones now?"

She leaned back in her seat. "Duh. Give me your best."

"If they _charm_ you more than the hot in here line, can I have the reward you mentioned tonight?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Because that sounds a lot more plausible now that I know you liked that one."

She tsked. "Depends. Let's hear them already, Hiro."

"Okay, okay." He took a drink out of his own soda and cleared his throat. "I’m not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together."

Trina hummed, planting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her knuckled. "I'll give it a point for creativity; I haven't heard that one before. But it follows the standard formula, doesn't it? Got anything _more_ creative?"

"Wow, you're going to be a pick-up line critic?" Hiro huffed in mock defense. "All right, how about this one: They say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Well apparently, no one has ever stood next to you."

Trina's eyebrows shot up. "Okay, that was definitely more creative, nice. Anything else?"

Hiro thought for a moment. Then he looked around, feigning confusion. "Is there an airport nearby or is that my heart taking off?"

"Aww," she cooed, "a sappy one."

"You want sappy?" he asked. "I'll give you sappy! Would you grab my arm, so I can tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel?" He tilted his head, smiling eagerly.

Trina had to laugh. "Did you memorize a bunch of these in advance just to flatter me or something?"

Hiro didn't answer her question. "Was your father a thief? ‘Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes."

She sat up straight, impressed with that one in particular. "All right, you win - these are good."

Hiro perked up. "So did I charm you enough to get something special tonight?"

Trina gave him a sad smile. "Oh, sorry - 'someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes' really got me, but you mentioned my father; that's an instant buzzkill."

"Dang it," Hiro pouted. "That was the last good one I could remember, too! I have to get Fred to remind me what site we were on earlier."

Trina giggled. "Well..._maybe_ if you take me somewhere especially romantic tonight after we finish eating, I'll forget about that tiny buzzkill and we can see what happens next."

He beamed. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

She laughed under her breath. Boys.

"Hey," she started, "tell me a funny one. You said there were funny ones on there, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Hiro replied. "Give me a second, I gotta think."

Trina nodded, letting him as she picked up her soda and put the straw to her lips.

Hiro slammed a hand on the table. "OH! This one had Tadashi bending over and Wasabi yelling! So, Trina...kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?"

In retrospect, she should have realized right off the bat taking a drink after asking for a funny one was a terrible idea.

Hiro laughed as she spat her soda out all over the table and got up to go grab some napkins so the staff wouldn't have to clean up after them, leaving Trina to ponder that line much longer and more deeply than she cared to.

Boys _indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot of fun. All the other pick-up lines are the prompt comes from this site, which has quite a few more good ones on it: https://thoughtcatalog.com/rania-naim/2016/04/50-hilarious-cheesy-pick-up-lines-that-will-definitely-make-your-crush-smile/


	8. “Why are Your Feet so Cold?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure that we're going with full silliness here, not much of a plot. I wasn't sure what to do with this prompt at first, but then I wrote it out when I needed a laugh, so everybody being stupidly silly just sounded good. I hope it's not too bizarre and that you enjoy!

Cass filed the last of the groceries on her arms, three per side, and shut the back of the truck. Carrying the six bags like this wasn't difficult; after years of hauling around heavy boxes in and out of the café back, huge loads of dirty dishes left behind by customers, and two shouting and squirming boys determined to blow her house up one of these days, it hardly fazed her. Old age would get her muscles long before any weighty bags would.

Beside her, Tadashi hefted up the four bags split between his hands. "There's nothing inside the truck, is there, Aunt Cass?"

"Nope! But thank you, sweetie; at least _someone_ came down to help me bring the groceries in," she joked, leading the way up the sidewalk to the side door of the house. "How were you boys while I was gone? Hiro's not secretly putting out a fire in your bedroom, is he?"

"Nah," Tadashi answered. "Trina stopped by, so they're hanging out. They were messing around in the living room when I came downstairs."

"Ah, I see!" Cass replied, marching up the porch steps and fumbling to grab a hold of the door handle.

Trina was Hiro's new friend-turned-girlfriend. Cass was well aware he had met her bot-fighting - even if Tadashi hadn't told her when it became clear to him Hiro had found an additional bad influence to keep him going back to Good Luck Alley, it was pretty evident - but that was ages ago. Both of them had long given up the illegal gambling rings, Hiro was studying at SFIT now, and Trina was debating applying there as well. Cass almost hoped she would; she really was a sweet girl under the slick attitude and was about as snarky as her nephew, and it would probably be nice to have someone his own age at school with him. Either way, Cass was so glad Hiro was finally making friends outside the family. Trina made five after Tadashi's group, six if she counted Baymax (he wasn't human, but it was hard not to count Baymax - unless he already counted as family? Either way).

"Here, I got it," Tadashi offered, pushing the door open with his shoulder as she got the inner latch undone.

"What a gentleman," Cass teased, stepping inside ahead of him.

Tadashi smiled, letting the door fall behind him and kicking it closed.

"They have Baymax with them," he added. "I overheard them conspiring to make a new 'upgrade' that would make him bark like a dog at the sound of my voice. Baymax was asking them not to because it was medically unnecessary, but I promised on my way down the stairs to give their little bots a 'bath' - if you know what I mean - if they did. I could hear them laughing and heckling me all the way to the first floor."

Cass grabbed onto the railing, advancing up the steps with a silent laugh. "They were probably kidding. But if they do it, dismantle Megabot and Trina's centipede or something, don't electrocute yourself throwing them in the tub."

"I know, I know," Tadashi intoned, following her up. "I don't wanna get electrocuted either."

As they approached the top of the stairs, Trina's voice suddenly shrieked, "EW, gross! Stop tha- Why are your feet so cold!? You were wearing socks!"

Cass stopped abruptly and sent a questioning look over her shoulder.

Tadashi, just as startled, shrugged helplessly.

Without a word, Cass marched up the rest of the stairs and peered into the living room on her way into the kitchen.

Hiro and Trina were indeed messing around in the living room. Sitting on the couch, Trina was tucked into a corner, her knees drawn up to her chest and holding a pillow out in front of her for protection. Hiro, meanwhile, was half lying on the other two cushions, trying his hardest to jab his bare feet around the pillow. Cass noticed that his socks had been abandoned in a tiny heap on the floor. Both were giggling and guffawing.

Baymax stood close by with his head tilted, in confusion Cass presumed, for he remarked, "The human foot can be home to hundreds, sometimes thousands of bacteria. It would be best if you did not touch Trina with your soles, Hiro."

"You programmed a lot of gross facts into him," Cass commented to Tadashi, the two of them perching the bags up on the countertops.

He shrugged again, shameless. "A lot of medical facts are gross. I can't help that."

"But you enjoy it."

He smiled innocently. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't like some of it, yeah."

Cass shook her head. Oh, her boys.

"It's harmless bacteria, Baymax!" Hiro argued, none of them appearing to notice Cass and Tadashi's presence. He maneuvered his feet to kick on either side of the pillow. "It's not like I have athlete's foot!"

"You'd have to be an athlete first!" Trina pointed out with a grin.

"And you're such a star on the court or in the field!" Hiro accused. "At least I can play!"

Tadashi folded his arms down on the island counter. "Hey, don't fight, you're both nerds!"

Both Hiro and Trina jumped, Hiro sitting up and Trina dropping the pillow. Baymax turned his head.

"When did you get here!?" Hiro yelled.

"A minute ago," Tadashi answered, while Cass got to work on unloading the bags. He rested his chin in his palm. "The question is, what are _you_ doing? I don't remember flirting being like this when I was fourteen."

Hiro opened his mouth, a stubborn frown already forming, but Trina beat him to it, jamming a finger in his direction. "He took his socks off out of nowhere and started trying to touch me with them!"

"I did not!" Hiro defended. "You said I had six toes, so I was showing you!"

"Six toes?" Cass paused. "I don't remember you having six toes, and I changed your diapers."

"Showing her I _don't,"_ Hiro corrected.

Tadashi lowered his hand. "How did you go from reprogramming Baymax to bark at the sound of my voice to having six toes?"

"I do not wish for barking added to my vocal audio files," Baymax insisted. "If Tadashi were in need of emergency care, I would not be able to properly communicate with, and therefore assist, him."

"We're not going to goof around with your audio files," Hiro reached out to flick his belly. "It was a joke to get Tadashi's goat, buddy."

He tilted his head further. "Tadashi does not currently have a goat with him."

"Remember how I taught you what 'sick' means that one time? Other than being sick-sick?"

"Ah," Baymax nodded. "I understand. 'Goat' refers to: agitation."

Hiro smiled brightly. "You got it! You always learn fast, buddy."

"That is what my AI is designed to do in order to be your healthcare companion," Baymax stated.

"Sooo," Tadashi geared the conversation back on track, while Cass moved to open the fridge, "how did you come to the conclusion Hiro has six toes?"

"We're just playing and making fun of each other," Trina waved her hand absently. "Don't think about it too hard."

"Huh," Tadashi seemed to accept that. "Then I'll say it again: I don't remember flirting being like this when I was fourteen."

Hiro moved to sit on his knees. "We're not flirting! You think we'd flirt in front of _you?"_

"Well, you didn't exactly know we were here, so yes," Tadashi teased with a big smile.

Cass finished putting the cold stuff away and closed the fridge. The boys continued to bicker as she did, with Trina interjecting here and there with a laugh to tease one of them and Baymax offering corrections and medical observations. She had them half tuned out by the time the groceries were all put away, every cupboard closed and bag tossed. It was a trick she'd picked up since the boys came to live with her, one she suspected every parent picked up while their kids (and their kids' girlfriends and robot projects) fought. Oh, if her sister and brother-in-law could see her now.

Cass clapped the dust off her hands and turned to see how everybody was doing now, her attention fully back to them.

"WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!" Hiro cried, half in laughter as he fell back on his back on the couch, an arm wrapped around his gut. "Why are you so weird, big brother!?"

"I'm weird?" Tadashi gestured at himself, his other hand planted firmly on the island counter. "You're the one who was shoving your feet at Trina like it's some kind of mating dance!"

Trina's mouth fell open, aghast. "MATING DANCE!? Where did you get that!?"

"I'm just saying, I never tried to touch my exes with my bare feet," Tadashi rolled his shoulders and flicked his wrists up.

Trina stared at him in shock. "You weir- HIRO!"

Hiro threw his head back on the cushion with a happy howl. He'd seen an opportunity while she was distracted, and now Trina was throwing herself to the floor to get his toes off her cheek.

"You're both weirdos, no wonder you're related!" she shrieked, wiping her cheek furiously between the couch and coffee table. "And why are your feet freezing when you had socks on all day!?"

Hiro held his feet up and wiggled his toes. "They were pretty thin socks."

Baymax leaned down to pick up his discarded socks. "The heat signature of your socks are: low. They do not appear to have been worn long."

Hiro tilted his head. "Hmm, I might have only put them on when you got here because we were gonna work in the garage, remember? So I only had them on for like...how long have you been here again?"

Cass put her hands on her hips, then folded her arms across her chest. "I was only gone forty-five minutes."

"Trina has been here for thirty-eight minutes," Baymax reported.

"A half hour sounds about right," Tadashi nodded in affirmation. "That explains the cold feet. You know, he used to crawl into my bed when we were younger and jab my ankles with his ice cube toes. Be happy that's not the case here, or you'd be jumping out of fear of frostbite, not how gross he's being."

Hiro lifted his feet higher in the air, his legs at a sixty degree angle. "You act like I freeze them on purpose!"

"You might as well," Trina accused, standing up. She held her cheek protectively, as if he had a knife and was about to stab a fatal area. "You stay away from me with those! I don't want your dirty, cold feet on me! What, were you born in a barn!?"

Hiro looked over at Tadashi. "Tadashi, was I born in a barn?"

Tadashi grinned delightedly. "Yes."

Hiro looked back over at Trina, happily wiggling his toes more. "There you have it!"

Trina squished her lips together in a desperate attempt not to laugh. She failed, grabbing her sides as the laugh burst out.

Hiro reached up to squeeze his feet, then rolled off the couch and hopped up. "Hey, Trina, you know, you have something on your hat...it's in your hair, too...Let me get them for you..."

Trina grabbed her hat on both sides and yanked it down over her ears. "Oh no! I saw that! Stay away from me! Wash your hands!"

Hiro stepped forward, hands extended. "But Trina, I think those are bugs crawling on you. Let me get them, I can put them in my bug tank. Trina? Trina!"

Cass watched, sighing and shaking her head, as Hiro chased Trina down the stairs to the café, the both of them shrieking and giggling. She turned to Tadashi. "How much sugar do I feed you kids?"

He raised his palms to the ceiling. "You do own a café full of sweets."

"Ah," she lifted her chin, "so I should ban you all from my café and put you boys on a rabbit's only diet. Nothing except fruits and vegetables from now on."

Baymax waddled over. "Fruits can also contain a significant amount of sugar; however, it is not the same sugar found in manufactured sweets and is a healthier alternative to them."

Tadashi gestured to his creation. "Well, he's not wrong. But you know Hiro's going to hoard gummy bears under his pillow - and share with me so I don't rat on him."

Cass lightly smacked his bicep as she moved around him, heading for the living room. "Blackmailing your brother for candy, where did I go wrong with you? What happened to my sweet boy?"

He chuckled, and glanced over his shoulder at the back counters. Cass saw his face fall from where she picked up Hiro's socks off the coffee table, where Baymax had decided to leave them.

"Oh," Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck. "You already put all the groceries away. Sorry, I meant to nag Hiro to come over and help us."

"It's okay, sweetheart," Cass stood up straight. "It's not like I bought that much stuff. I'll do the real shopping later this week, and both you boys can help me then. For now - "

A loud bang sounded from downstairs; it almost sounded like a trash can had been thrown at the garage door. Hiro and Trina's garbled shrieks flew up through the floorboards.

Cass' brow flattened.

"Oh no," Baymax turned himself towards the stairs. "There might be a medical emergency."

Tadashi held up a finger, following him and glancing at Cass. "I doubt it's an emergency, Baymax. They probably knocked something huge over. Uh, I'll go pull the weasels apart, Aunt Cass."

"Uh huh," she droned. "You do that. I'll throw these in the laundry and start on dinner. Feel free to drag your brother and Trina up here, actually, because you three can help me - as long as you don't do anything to set the kitchen on fire."

Tadashi shot her a nervous smile and jumped down the steps after Baymax.

Cass shook her head. With the addition of Trina, she now had three genius kids (excluding the rest of the gang, because they were more well behaved when they came up here) in the house causing a ruckus, be it with their inventions or because they were energetic kids who liked to mess with each other.

One of these days she should kick the three of them over to Trina's house and let her father deal with them. Baymax and the boys' gang of friends could join them, just for the company. It would certainly keep her house quiet and in one piece for once.

A small smile cracked on her face, though. Ah, who was she kidding? As tiring as it could be, she wouldn't want this place any less chaotic. Her boys were happy, healthy, and not alone with their ever growing group of friends, and that was all that really mattered.

Tadashi's muffled shout sounded through the floorboards, and the loud bang repeated itself.

Cass' eyes drooped.

Though maybe it would be a good idea to cut the amount of the sugar she bought for them after all. Just to be safe.


End file.
